Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5}{8z} + \dfrac{1}{5z}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $8z$ and $5z$ $\lcm(8z, 5z) = 40z$ $ x = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{5}{8z} + \dfrac{8}{8} \cdot \dfrac{1}{5z} $ $x = \dfrac{25}{40z} + \dfrac{8}{40z}$ $x = \dfrac{25 +8}{40z}$ $x = \dfrac{33}{40z}$